Funny Valentine
|-|Funny Valentine= |-|D4C= |-|Love Train= Summary Funny Valentine is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Steel Ball Run. He is the 23rd President of the United States, and in 1890, he organizes a country-wide race known as the Steel Ball Run with a grand prize of $50,000,000. What is seen as a race is actually a conspiracy to collect all nine parts of the Holy Corpse scattered across America. When collected, Valentine plans to use it to benefit his country for the better. However, he is opposed by Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli for their own personal reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-B with D4C | Unknown with Love Train. Low 7-B Environmental Destruction with the Holy Corpse. Name: Funny Valentine Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII: Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Human, Stand User, 23rd President of the United States Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with his pistol. Shot Axl on the neck purposely avoiding his vitals), Portal Creation (Can travel between parallel timelines) with D4C. Can transfer D4C, along with all of his memories, to his alternate selves if he's gravely injured. Can obliterate a target by forcing them to come in contact with one of their counterparts, resulting in both of them being turned into Menger Sponges before being completely destroyed. Valentine resists the effects of Menger Sponge Merging, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility with D4C. | Can deflect "misfortune" to other places and attract good fortune with D4C Love Train, BFR. Attack Potency: Athlete level. City Block level+ with D4C (Fought equally against Diego Brando, who could harm D4C). His stand's ability focuses on paradoxing people from existence, by traveling to other universes and bringing back their counterparts. | Unknown with Love Train (Love Train does not seem to boost any AP or have any of its own.); Love Train's ability ignores durability. Small City level Environmental Destruction with the Holy Corpse (Generated a massive storm that covered all of Kansas City) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to Johnny's bullets and Diego's attacks). Massively FTL with D4C (Fought against Diego Brando, even catching him whilst an attack, and merged with Love Train as ACT4 was traveling towards it.) | Massively FTL with Love Train. Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with D4C | Unknown with Love Train Striking Strength: Athlete Class. City Block Class+ with D4C | Unknown with Love Train Durability: City Block level+ (Was able to take attacks from Gyro's steel balls and Diego Brando). City Block level+ with D4C (Survived being pummeled by ACT4, who could harm THE WORLD) | Unknown with Love Train (Love Train's ability makes it very difficult to harm let alone kill him. Any attack by normal means will be deflected elsewhere, as the wall acts a gateway to an infinite number of universes.) Stamina: Superhuman (Survived for quite a while even after being mutilated by Diego) Range: 2 meters with D4C physically. Universal with D4C's ability | Unknown, at least planetary within the dimensional walls (Any misfortune is sent elsewhere within the world.) Standard Equipment: D4C, his father's handkerchief, a revolver | D4C Love Train; the Holy Corpse and Lucy Steel Intelligence: Very Intelligent. Is the president of the United States; was able to trick Hot Pants and Diego Brando several times. Is very adapt and clever when utilizing his Stand's powers. Weaknesses: Must be between two objects in order to use D4C's ability to travel to different worlds. Any damage taken by D4C will reflect back onto Valentine. | Valentine must retain a certain distance from Lucy in order to use D4C; Valentine will be forced to move alongside Lucy if she moves/is moved. Love Train's dimensional barrier can be bypassed with an ability able to counter it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: D4C_Reveal.gif|Summoning D4C File:RRq28E@10MB_(1).gif|Duplicates Fighting Johnny File:32r6lM@10MB.gif|Merger Paradox *'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: '''Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (D4C for short) is a blue-and-pink humanoid Stand with large ears. It uses melee attacks in conjunction with its ability. With its ability, it allows separate universes to exist at once, with the one taking place in Part 7 being set as the "root" Universe. This means it is the only universe where the Holy Corpse parts exist. The reason why D4C's ability works so well is due to the concept of gravity. **'Dimension Hopping:' When D4C and Valentine are between two objects, Valentine can hop between one of many parallel worlds. Anything can be used from doors, water, or even steam to travel to another world. Even if Valentine has a partial amount of him able to travel, he will still be able to take his entire body with him. These parallel dimensions have slight differences from the "root" Universe in terms of events and the people in it. Valentine can also take other people in these parallel worlds or move them to another one. ***'Merging:' When Valentine takes an individual and takes them to a parallel world, Valentine can cause them to meet their parallel selves. If they make contact or get too close to each other, they will begin to crumble and pull each other into one another, creating a Menger Sponge, and completely obliterating each other from existence. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself, making him immune. ***'User Transfer:' If Valentine is greatly injured, he can travel to another dimension to meet up with another Valentine. D4C can then transfer to the other Valentine as its new User, making it the "root" User. This Valentine will receive all memories of the last Valentine, including motives and the previous Valentine's current mission. *'D4C Love Train:' D4C Love Train is a new ability granted by Lucy Steel fused with the Holy Corpse and its Stand: '''Ticket to Ride'. The only physical difference is a wall of light surrounding Valentine at almost all times. It appears that Valentine can willingly travel alongside the path of the light on the ground despite any normal hazards such as train tracks. **'Misfortune Redirection:' Anything that goes near Valentine that would harm him or grant him any means of misfortune while he stands in the wall of light would be deflected away at someone else (i.e. a bullet shot at Valentine would be redirected to another person who is shot instead). This makes Valentine virtually invincible when inside the barrier of light. It can also allow Valentine to take wounds it deals on others to move throughout objects and parts of it until it reaches a point D4C wishes to reach and then accumulate the damage there (i.e. moving a scratch on the hand to a scratch in the heart). Love Train redirects misfortune to an infinite number of universes. Key: D4C | D4C Love Train Gallery File:Original Funny Valentine.png|Funny Valentine before taking the rib cage of the Saint. File:Old Funny Valentine.png|Funny Valentine as an old man after being affected by Gyro's Super Spin Attack. File:FunnyValentineASB.png|Funny Valentine as he appears in All Star Battle. Others Notable Victories: Kakine Teitoku (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kakine's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized.) King Dedede (Kirby (Universe)) King Dedede's Profile (Speed was Equalized and Valentine had Love Train) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Beerus (Dragon Ball) Beerus's Profile (Speed was equalized, and Funny started with Love Train) SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Speed was equalized, Base 682 and Funny started with Love Train were used) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Hax Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Gun Users Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Stone Walls Category:Unknown Tier Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7